I'm all in
by chickenfor-thepeople
Summary: A poker tournament which shows the return of some familiar faces. Set four years after Piper's prison release but all will be revealed. With some intense decisions to make will Piper fold or will she be brave and go all in? Rated M for possible sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

-Just a quick introduction to say thank you for taking an interest in my fan fiction. Please let me know what you think. I don't know about you but there literally isn't enough OITNB fan fiction out there so I thought I'd make a contribution. Hopefully try to help with some withdrawal haha. I also have a love for poker so this is where I got the idea from, I'm also aware that Laura Prepon herself is a big player. But anyway ramble. I do not own any characters in anyways. Enjoy!-

It was a sunny July 12th. The birds flew peacefully in the sky and the sound of cars from outside began to fill the mornings silence. Piper was the first to open her eyes. The first thing she saw was the different arrangement of room, the light rays seeping through the window blinds. She lifted her head slightly from the pillow before realising where she was. As she did so she felt a heavy arm across her waist which held her in a protective manner. She turned on her side and looked at the sleeping form, smiling. After a few minutes she saw the figure begin to stir before opening their eyes.

"Morning you." Piper said softly still smiling.

"Morning beautiful." Replied the happy voice of the Jewish man that laid naked next to her.

For a few moments they stayed silently looking into each others eyes. It was at times that these that Piper couldn't believe her luck. She couldn't believe that this man in front of her had put up with all of her shit. He had stuck with her from the beginning and now they had their whole life planned together. It had been three years since the end of her sentence at Litchfield and ever since her life had been a roller coaster. She wrote her book which achieved worldwide appreciation and worked a daily life as an activist, in hope to provide better conditions for prisoners. Larry also earning his big break and having his very own column in a popular newspaper and actually being able to pay the rent without his parents financial help. Things between the two of them were undoubtedly looking up emotionally and money wise too. Which was two of the reasons that they found waking up this early in the hotel not worrying or frightening but exciting. They were in Las Vegas and today was Day One of the World Series Of Poker main event.

Four years ago Piper would've never thought that she would be here. It hadn't been the type of scene that suited her at all, however neither had prison. None the less it happened to pan out that poker was a nice alternative to the regular go-fish or solitaire and so she began to learn. She could still remember now how she watched the women from the 'ghetto' block in the card room playing it and the louder than usual racket they made when someone put down a good hand. She had gone to the library and Tastyee has recommended the best book on poker she knew, this was after warning her that it was a tricky game to get involved in. But Piper being Piper saw this as encouragement she loved a challenge and saw this as a great opportunity. Secretly she also needed a hobby to try to take her mind off from Alex, but that was a different story. After a few days of reading she decided to ask to join a game. As assumed she was laughed at and mocked but of course she ignored it and quickly she joined the table. Slowly and surely learning the ropes and to many of the women's surprise, she began to win a fair bit. A big win was very rewarding in prison usually a Twix, sometimes even a Dairy Milk or a Flake if you were lucky. But now the stakes were much higher because the estimated winnings of this competition were around 8 million and that type of money was life changing. Of course though, only a fool would go into a tournament convinced they were going to make the final table yet alone win the whole thing. Piper and Larry both agreed to play steady and take it one day at a time.

"You know we should probably get ready." Said Larry breaking the silence.

She too agreed, looking at the clock and seeing she didn't have an enormous amount of time to get ready. Quickly she showered, got dressed, did her hair and make up. All the while Larry sat on their double bed playing internet poker trying to get into a mind set.

Piper could remember Larry's shock when she told him how she was playing, and actually winning, at poker in visitation. She had knew that Larry had previous experience at poker at the time and that he would occasionally go out with Pete to play a few games. However upon hearing on how good she apparently was he took it up more heavily and vowed to her that he would kick her ass at it when she got out. Seeing as they both had a couple of months to gain experience when they both finally got to play against each other both were equally good. From then forward they slowly progressed with their games. Using weekends as a chance to have friends over to play, then gradually attended local poker clubs, then casinos and now years later here they were. They had considered entering last year and were about to buy tickets when Piper's brother Cal sprung it upon everybody that he and his long time girlfriend were going to finally get married. It ironically happened to be around the same time as the tournament so they decided that they'd lay it off until now, giving them an extra year experience which would come in handy. Once Piper was ready Larry get his keys and they walked to the car before driving off to the casino. 'Rio' it was called and it was where they would be playing today for the next 10 hours, judging they didn't get knocked out straight away.

When they arrived they had their car parked for them and hand in hand walked into the place where their lives would both make a dramatic change.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Just liked to say thanks to any reading once again. I saw how painfully short the last chapter was and promise to keep them coming, except much longer this time. I have a lot of ideas up my sleeve that I hope you'll like. :-) -

As soon as they set foot in the Rio they were in the entrance surrounded by hundreds of others all walking in the same directions. Some taking a moment or two to observe the surroundings, others, like Piper and Larry, walked straight ahead towards where they'd be spending their long day. As they got closer Piper could feel Larry's hand becoming clammy. She looked up at him to see his pale and nervous face. It reminded her so much of how he had looked when she told him that she was going to prison. She reached up and put her hand on his cheek stroking it softly with an empathetic smile. He offered her a weak smile back. She knew that if he continued to look like that he would have no chance. Others would pick up on it and he'd straight away be targeted as a weak player. But he had always been one to have pre-event nerves which he'd eventually shrug off and she could only hope it would be the same here.

When they reached the door there was a stall they had to attend to claim playing chips, racks ect. Each player was given 35,000 chips to start out with but often these piles were fast shrinking or fast growing. They then had to join a quick que where they would be told where they were going to be playing their game. Before they knew it they were in, as expected they were on complete different ends of the room, but none the less they kissed each other goodbye and wished one another luck. Some of the colour had restored into Larry's face which was good. As for herself, she was never off guard at tournaments...or at least she didn't show it.

She walked towards her table where 8 other players awaited. As she assumed they were all men, but that was something about poker that she embraced. With it being such a male dominated game, having a part in it and actually being a decent player was empowering. Piper was a smart girl, she had many tactics and strategies that she could use during the games. It helped very much that she had graduated college with a degree in Theatre. Poker involved a lot of acting, if you can't act how are you ever going to pull off a bluff? If you can't pull off a bluff how are you going to make any money? However it wasn't just the bluffing she put her skills to. It was also to do with her own character, how you portray yourself. Piper's character often being of a naive blonde girl with a far fetched dream to win the whole thing. Once the others pick that up and think of you as weak that's when she'd show them her winning hand.

The room was then silenced as the sound of the hall was filled with the talking of an announcer. His voice boomed as he welcomed everybody, wished them luck and officially confirmed the start of the tournament. Then just like that the room was again filled with the sound of talking, chips being stacked and decks being shuffled and served out. Piper pulled her sunglasses from her eyes and onto her head as she lent forward to watch as she was dealt her own cards. Occasionally she would make conversation with the others but mainly she observed each one of them. Targeting their weaknesses and trying to see their facial gestures as they made a bluff. It seemed to be working so far because a few hours and 3 of her opponents bust ups later she was up to 80000 chips and moved to play another table with a fresh set of players which she went on to play well against and making another small but worthy increase up to 87000 chips. Before she knew it, it was the end of the first day and she was feeling amazing to had have made it. She bagged up her chips in a plastic see through bag and made her way out to find Larry.

Checking her phone she found a recent text from him saying that he was going to meet her in a certain part of the entrance. She was thrilled to see him there holding his bag of chips and knowing he too would be coming back tomorrow with her.

"How did you do?" He asked excitedly.

"Pretty well, I've got 87000 what about you?" She said as she showed him the bag.

"I've just 64000. But you know taking it easy." He replied.

They walked back to their room to enjoy some much needed rest in each others company. It was exhausting for anyone having to play your best for the better part of 12 hours, but Piper couldn't wait to experience it all again tomorrow. Larry nuzzled into her as he fell asleep. But Piper couldn't manage to drift off, her mind was still racing not only from the games she'd played but because of what she had been keeping from Larry. It wasn't that she had lied to him it was more that she had failed to mention that this wasn't her first time gambling in Las Vegas. In fact over 14 years ago when she was in her element she had attended a few important game of poker whilst on the arm of Alex Vause. It was all very low key which had surprised Piper at the time. Just a few guys and one woman sitting round a table, some smoking cigars, others being lavished by women who touched them intimately during play and occasionally taking the PDA to a rather uncomfortable level. But from what Alex had told her, the stakes were very high.

At first, Piper couldn't deny that as her 22 year old self she didn't find poker to be her scene at all. She just sat by Alex's side, exchanging a kiss or two at some points, sometimes rubbing her thighs under the table when no one could see. But overall she felt rather useless. She did take pride in her girlfriend though undoubtedly. She would cheer when she won a hand, particularly big ones, and try reassure her after she lost. It was crazy though because however much Piper tried to convince herself it was an awful day or that that whole period of her life was a sham, she just couldn't believe it. She remembered how that night her and Alex had decided to stay out at a fancy hotel after Alex had finished the night winning big. In fact she was sure the same hotel wasn't far from where she was staying now. Both of them had been in a grand mood and decided to order the finest wine room service had to offer. For that whole night they drank, talked and made love and it was one of the best days of her life.

Suddenly Piper snapped back to reality as Larry began loudly snoring. She looked at the man in all his innocence and could almost hit herself at how bad she felt for even thinking of Alex, yet alone in a good way. She spent the night trying to shunt her thoughts off and many failed attempts later she feel into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper woke up the next morning an hour before necessary. She got up carefully and without waking Larry up before making her way to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror she could see the dark circle under her eyes. She had only had a few hours sleep and it went without saying. Nonetheless it was nothing a bit of make up couldn't cover. She got ready and made herself look presentable, just as she began to do her hair Larry began to stir. He looked up at her and greeted her good morning, getting up giving her a kiss and headed to the bathroom. Half an hour later they were both ready to go and made their way to Rio. On the way they picked up coffees which Piper hoped would help her out with the lack of energy she had. But despite that she was still excited and she felt the same buzz she had the previous day when she walked in.

The whole day had practically been the same of the one before. They went in got assigned to different tables, played some hands, lost some, won some. Piper once again was up on her chips by the end of the day and was relieved that she had made it to day three. Just as she was bagging up her chips ready to go home, she looked up at the tv monitor of her table that hung down for spectators to watch. She was surprised to see that in 9th place with the highest amount of chips for day two was Larry Bloom. He had 606,700 chips and was not far off the others with the high amounts of chips. Suddenly Piper's 290,800 chips felt rather small.

She ran out to where they had arranged to meet just as they had yesterday and as she saw him standing there she couldn't help but through herself at him. He was surprised at the impact and hugged her back tightly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you!" She said wearing an impressed smile.

"Well, what did I tell you. Slow and steady." He replied with a wink.

They decided they would go out this night and both agreed they'd like to go to a small Italian restruant that seemed to be highly thought of. When they got their they found of why. It wasnt at all big but it was roomy and cosy. The lighting was dimmed but just enough to be able to see each other and the food, which was also of a very high standard. After their meal they sat and talked for a while. They both discussed their day, tactics, how they missed their friends and family ect. Larry made a joke about how Pete was probably sick of being stuck around Polly without having anyone else around and they both laughed. It was then silent and Larry began to look straight into Piper's eyes with a certain look.

"What?" Piper asked still laughing.

"What?" Larry replied, mockingly.

"You know what I mean. You're looking at me funny."

Larry looked down to his clasped hands and after a few seconds he looked back up and into her eyes.

"I was just thinking about how beautiful you are Pipes. I was thinking about how I love spending everyday with you...and how I would loved to do it as a married couple."

Piper's smile instantly fell from her face. He had to be kidding right? She looked at him and could tell he was being deadly serious. Ever since Larry had broken up with her whilst she was in prison they had nothing spoke of marriage. Ever since Larry gave his little speech about wanting a marriage out of fear and how it was wrong, which still haunted Piper to this very day. He knew for a fact it was a touchy subject for her. Everytime they were out with Pete and Polly, Piper could tell Larry was jealous of them. They were married with a child, ultimately they were a very happy little family. She also understood that he often felt pressure from his family but she still could believe he had asked her. After a couple minutes of awkward silence she began to speak.

"I...I really don't know what to say Larry. You know I don't..." She struggled.

Larry's face filled with an undeniable disappointment.

"I just really...don't know what you what me to say..." She carried on, struggling with her words.

"I want you to say yes Piper. I want you to look in my eyes and say you want me be my wife."

Piper was suddenly overcome with a feeling of nausea mixed with a bit of anger. He had put her in an awkward position and was now putting pressure on her to agree. She understood that he wanted the tradition life but Piper had made it clear that marriage wasnt on the cards. He had used it when she was in prison as a way to make her and then break her. Break her down into an all time low, he knew that. Her mind began racing and she looked at him with dangerous eyes.

'I can't even believe you'd ask me that Larry. You know how badly it ended last time you wanted me to be your life. You used it against me and broke me. I wouldn't put myself through that ever again!"

She reached under the table to get her bag and leave. When she felt Larry's hand on her arm.

"Don't do this Pipes." He asked in a worn out voice.

Piper didn't even look at him as she snatched her arm back, threw some cash on the table and stormed out. She headed outside where it was raining heavily and she quickly called for a cab to take her back to the hotel. When she got to her room she stripped from her wet clothes and collapsed on the bed. Part of her felt like crying while the other half just couldn't be bothered. Her problem was that she was a two sided person. She could also see two sides of a situation and at the moment she felt so much anger towards Larry but at the same time she felt bad for acting as she did. At least now he'd maybe get the point though. She thought back to the pain she felt when he ended it with her in prison, just after she had decided to cut off all her strings with Alex, which in itself had been hard to do. She was in love and that is probably the hardest thing to be in, but when you're in love two people...that was a different story, especially when you have messed with both of their hearts.

Piper sighed as she looked out her window and listened to the sound of traffic from outside, waiting anxiously for Larry to come home.

- I've got some cool shit coming up guys that's all I'm saying. Your just gonna have to bear with me. Please let me know your thoughts on it so far. :)-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper was awoken by the sound of clattering coming from the bathroom. She rolled over to look at the clock and was surprised to see that she had overslept and that she had even slept through the alarm. She waited for Larry to come out of the bathroom so she could use it.

He had came in late last night and joined her in bed. He didn't try to touch her or talk to her, just simply went to sleep. She didn't really have much intention on talking it out with him until later anyway. Once he came out of the bathroom he gathered his things and told her he'd be having breakfast in the downstairs restaurant. Piper was kinda glad he did, the tension of having him around would make her feel awkward anyway.

Once she was ready she went downstairs to find Larry and together they made their way to their 3rd day of the event. By now they had already learnt the ropes so when they got there it was simple. They were told where they'd be sitting and, after briefly wishing each other luck, went to them. Piper sat down at the end of the table, taking off her coat and pulling out her phone. Every chair was taken apart from the one opposite Piper on the other side of the table.

Everyone was moaning about this missing person saying they best hurry up. Piper on the other hand didn't pay much attention and turned her phone off. This was something she had done everyday, she found that too often she was distracted by the device and this event was too important to be distracted by something. It began turning off and as she was putting it into her bag, she heard mutters from around the table.

"Fucking hell, finally." One of them said.

"Sorry I'm late everyone." Came a raspy voice that made Piper's head lift in an instant. And it was in that moment, like some sort of fucked up joke, that she looked up to see Alex Vause.

The room had suddenly seemed silent and the only thing she could hear was her intense breathing and racing thoughts. Of course it hadn't silenced though, because everyone else seemed to be carrying on as usual. The dealers began shuffling their cards, the players started to size up their opponents and the spectators laughed gleefully.

Yet there sat Piper and there stood Alex, both looking at each other with the same disbelief on one another face. It was a rare moment she would ever see this look on Alex's face, because for once this was something she had truly not expected to have happened.

"Are you playing or what?" Asked the same pissy player.

Alex dismissed him, however she began to lower herself into her chair. Piper had to pick her jaw from the floor as she was dealt her two cards and had to remind herself to get her game on. But how was that even possible? When Alex Vause, her first ever love, was sitting across from her.

Without even properly looking at her cards she folded and threw them back to the dealer. She then looked at Alex who had suddenly replaced her shocked expression with a laid back, yet almost intimidating one. It was undeniable that Alex was still beautiful and hadn't changed...not one bit. She still had that long black hair that curled slightly at the tips and the striking pale completion, all of which was topped by a ruby red lip stick that always seemed nothing but kissable.

Not only hadn't she aged, but her attitude hadn't seemed to change either. She smirked as she tossed in $50,000 of her chips, as if it was worth nothing at all, and challenged her fellow player. But that smirk seemed so naughty and intriguing. You almost had to force yourself not to look at it in fear you'd be cast under some type of love spell.

So many questions were running through her head. What was she doing here? When had she gotten out from Litchfield? Had she knew that Piper was going to be there? Had she set this all up? Except she knew that from Alex's initial reaction she hadn't been expecting it either. It had just been a coincendence...another weird fucking conicedence, in another weird circumstance, and fuck was her presence off putting. Everytime Alex opened her mouth and that sexy voice announced she wanted to raise, she could almost collapse. It was even affecting her own play, she was slightly lower on her chips and it was harder to put on a confident voice.

Each player was conversing with one another, asking questions. Maybe as a way to psych each other out or maybe it was genuine curiosity, that was the thing about poker you could never know. But Piper and Alex said nothing. Not a word to the others and most importantly each other. But what could she say? Was there even a right way to suddenly acknowledge the person who had meant so much to you as if you'd only just noticed.

Piper had sat in discomfort for almost 3 hours when finally an alarm had called for a break. Piper took her jacket and her bag from beneath her feet. She got up and as she looked up she saw Alex being hugged by a woman who had been watching the entire game. Piper forced herself to turn away from the sight and made her way out of the main hall.

She raced to the toilets and went into one of the cubicles. She sat down on one with her head in her hands. The hours she had spent at the table had been some of the most intense in her life. She could barely sit comfortably knowing she was there. Yet it was a sort of rush. It was exciting to have be in her presence, of course it was an awful thing to feel but still it felt so good. She had been in the cubicle for a while now so she got up and opened the door. She went over to the sink to wash her hands, when the door opened and in walked Alex.

Casually the woman went to the sink next to Piper and began to wash her hands. Piper, frozen in her spot, glanced at her in the mirror, not daring to look at her with her own eyes. Alex then reached over passed Piper, their skin brushing against each other ever so slightly, and pulled out some tissue from the wall container. Alex then looked back at her through the mirror, that same annoying but gorgeous expression on her face.

"I'm not going to lie, I was expecting more from you Pipes." She said matter of factly.

"Well...I guess. I was a little...distracted..." Piper managed to spit out.

"Is that so?" Alex asked in a low husky tone, flashing a half smile and showing her white teeth.

And then just like that...she left. 


End file.
